Stalker
by neverknewalovelikethis
Summary: Clare's mom just got married and left her alone for two weeks.Someone sees her at night and starts coming around. Can Eli save her Can anyone? This will be rated M for swearing and all just to be safe. Also OOC and AU.
1. Parents Leave

**Disclaimer: I've wanted to write another story for while just didn't know what...this is AU and OOC and based loosely off of what happened to me. I do not own Degrassi If I did Eclare would be endgame and Clare would graduate with the seniors so she could go to NYC with Eli.**

Clare was a girl of 17 with brownish auburn curly hair down to her shoulders with Blue eyes that could make you think you were looking at the bright sky on sunny summer day. She was in her living room waiting for her mother and new step Father to leave . They were off to a two-week honeymoon, and She would have the house to herself. Her step brother moved out and closer to his soon to be college and his girlfriend Katie . Her sister Darcy was in the states going to college and her father well she had not spoken to him in about 3 years or so. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to him. It was that he decided to leave her and families' life the moment his mistress got pregnant with his son. Clare for the first year tried to talk to him but, after that year she gave up. She then met Eli, and his Father and mother came to be like her 2nd family.

She was very excited to be alone considering her boyfriend of 2 years, Eli, had graduated just a month ago and they could finally get alone time since he would be leaving her behind for NYU. She had just finished getting ready for the day an hour before. Her now curly hair was pulled up half way and she was in a soft purple sun dress and had light make up on, She had a thin see thru white half coat on the back of the couch. She sat on her couch tapping her foot . "Mom, are you and Glen almost ready for me to drive you to the airport yet!" Clare yelled up the stairs. "Another 30 minutes and we should be" came her mother's respond. As soon as her mother finished saying that Clare heard the door bell. Smiling to herself she went and answered the door.

As Clare opened her door she saw Eli with black jean shorts and A blue NYC t-shirt on . She smiled at him . "What are you doing here?" she asked. Eli just shook his head "Hi Eli,How are you! Why don't you come in" he answered back causing Clare to Giggle. "Really Eli, what are you doing here, at 11 am? I figured you were working at the dot un till 5 pm" as she let him in. He smirked and gave her a quick peck on her lips before answering "Well Helen wanted me to ride with you guys so you'd have someone with you on the way back...So I took the day off...and before you get upset , because I know you will, It least we can spend some time together ,and I can keep you safe and out of trouble." Clare rolled her eyes and sarcastically said " Oh my hero ,You saved me from the 2 hours it takes drive to the airport and back!" Eli laughed and grabbed her by her waist. "Your cute when you are a smart-ass " After he said this he leaned in and started kissing her. As Eli was parting her mouth with his tongue to make the kiss more intense they heard someone clear their throat.

"Eli! always a joy to see you, Clare as much as I love to see you happy it's time to take us to the airport" Said Helen. Clare just rolled her eyes as Eli shook his head and sighed. As they all walked out the door Helen asked Clare a question "Did you lock the door?" Clare had just climbed into her mom's car and responded "Yes mom, I'm 17 not 5 ." Her mother chuckled "Of course you are if you were 5 you'd wouldn't be driving." This got Eli and Glen to start laughing, Clare turned and gave Eli a dirty look, and when she did he stopped laughing and gulped "Sorry Clare!"

And two hours later they arrived at the Airport, Clare parked the car and hit the button to open the trunk. She and Eli then went and started getting the luggage out. Soon all four of them had a suitcase or two and were walking inside the airport. "Hey mom, when does your flight leave" asked Clare. Her mother looked at the board and spoke. "In forty minutes, Well I better give you the rules again and information and say goodbye so Glen and I can get through customs and all." Clare sighed "OK Mom what are the rules."

Helen smiled and sat in a chair. She patted the chair next to her and Eli sat down and pulled Clare on his lap. Helen started "These are the rules , No one except Eli is aloud at the house after 10 pm, If Eli stays and I know he will,He is to sleep in Darcy's old room,No parties, No joy riding, Keep the doors locked, If you leave be home by 10 pm, call me every morning and before you go to bed, Also when you go out. Please call when you get home from the Airport. Also here is $500.00 to get you food, take out,and gas. Please be good." Clare took the money. "Mom I'm A+ student I wouldn't throw a party nor take the car out unless I have to do shopping." she spoke. She then got off Eli's lap and They all stood ,She gave Glen and hug then her mom as did Eli. "Have a safe and fun trip to New Mexico,I love you both,See you guys in two weeks." Clare waved as She watched them, as they went to get cleared and go wait for their plane. As She and Eli walked out of the airport Eli took her hand closes to his and held it loosely in his. As they reached the car Eli pulled her to him easily and gave her a kiss "We are all alone." She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Yes, We are, I love you Elijah." He smirked "I love you too Clarebear." They then got into the car and drove back to her home.

Once Home and in the safety of her home, Clare called her mom and left a voice mail. "I'm home safe and sound and Eli is most likely gonna stay, I'll talk to you when you land Love you mom." Clare then put her phone on the table , looked at the clock and saw that it was near dinner time. "Hey soon to be college boy you hungry?" Eli look at her from the couch "Yes Ms Senior ,but for something other than food!" He said while moving his eye brows up and down and then pulled Clare down and started an intense make out session. About a half hour later they stopped kissing due to both of their stomachs growling. Eli laughed "Now we can go make Dinner." Clare just got up and laughed at him.

Once they had both filled their stomachs with a salad, homemade pizza and a brownie. They decided to go to the store and get some junk food and movies. Clare first called and again left a message for her mom. As they pulled up to Wal-Mart, Clare told Eli "You go get the movies, I'll get stuff for dinner tomorrow ,junk food and drinks." Clare then handed him the money for some movies. Eli then stood up and righted himself before sauteing her and saying "Yes Miss Boss ." Clare hit him in the chest as she giggled before grabbing her cart and racing down an aisle.

Two hours later they were un packing the car when her phone rang."Yes mom we got some movies and food are bring everything in." Yes Mom,Glad you made it OK , OK have fun love you." She then unlocked her door and her and Eli put all the bags on the counter. Eli was leaning against it and Clare went and put her arms around him. "You staying the night right or Just for movies?" She asked. Eli smiled widely "I'm staying the night just let me run home and get some clothes and my meds and I'll be back for the night." He then gave her a kiss and walked out the door. As soon as he left Clare locked the door and went up to get her PJ's. She decided to bring them to the down stairs bathroom.

Clare had long forgotten that the window in that bathroom had no curtains or blinds as they hardly used it anymore since nothing but the toilet worked in it. As she was getting her shirt on she turned around towards the window. She felt like some one was watching, although she figured she was just being silly. What she didn't expect to see was a boy near her age with an almost buzzed hair cut and scary gray eyes looking at her with a look that scared the living daylights out of her. She then screamed and ran into the washroom just through the other door. By the time she dressed she was hysterical and called Eli's phone. He didn't answer.

**_A/N: And I will leave you all off with that. Let me know what you think ._**


	2. Eli is back

Clare was freaking out now. Someone had just seen her naked and she felt gross. Actually scratch that She felt violated and she couldn't get a hold of Eli. Dear god what if the person hurt him. She had to go check on him. Or maybe it was her mind playing tricks. "yeah that is it has to be or maybe I did see him." whispered Clare to herself. Clare didn't know all she knew was she saw the guy, and she was alone. Clare after a few minutes of denial and having racing thoughts go through her mind at 90 miles an hour. She decided to go to the kitchen and grab a sharp knife, in her mind she thought of "Just in case,play it safe".

That was her plan and it was as far she had gotten. So she turned off the lights just in case that freaky ass was really out there, cause she figured it could just be her mind playing tricks. She then got on her hands and knees, literally crawling from the wash room into the small hall and out into the kitchen, then to the drawer that held all those sharp knives. She opened it, gathered courage and got up onto her knees. She started looking for the knife in mind, the butcher knife , the one Glen used when he would make any kind of rib. Within seconds she found it. She then got up since she felt safer, looked around and ran to all the windows and locked them. She shut the blinds or curtains sometimes both. After this her mind was screaming "Do the same upstairs." So Clare ran up her stairs and checked each room and then locked the windows and closed the blinds.

While Clare was upstairs, Eli had come back. His phone had died midway home so He had grabbed his charger, after looking for it anyways. CeeCee had moved it on him again. He decided while at home he'd bring over extra clothes just in case he stayed other nights. He couldn't the next couple because he had to work over night now since The Dot and Above the Dot were open 24/7 due to summer. He went to open the door but it was locked. Eli laughed ,Clare for once listened to her mom. He remembered where she left her spare key ,and went and got it between the two floor boards that were loose under the porch swing. He then put it in the lock and opened the door then softly closed it and re-locked it. He put the key in his pocket. He looked in the living and saw no Clare. He figured she had gone upstairs and went to find her.

Clare had just gotten done locking the windows in her room and was about to turn around when she felt two arms wrap around her and without hearing the person say "I gotcha.", Clare let out a scream, grabbed the butcher knife from her window still and went to stab the person and the person pulled away and bucked away and said "What the Hell is wrong Clare. It's only me." When Clare's mind recognized the voice to belong to Eli. She turned around she saw a bunch of different expressions on Eli's face. Worry,love and concern were also in his eyes. He eyed her face seeing fear as the biggest emotion in her eyes followed by relive and finally clarity that it was just him. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly dropped the knife on her bed and ran to him, almost knocking him off of his feet. Luckily he was able to stand the force.

Eli now was truly worried so he picked her up because He had tried to get her to move and it just made her cling more. He brought them and the knife since he picked it up from her bed. He then proceed down the stairs and to the kitchen where he sat her on the counter and he leaned in between her legs and held her face and asked "What the fuck happened to make you flip out like you are BlueEyes?" She looked up at him since she had yet to met his stare since all of this happened up stairs.

She drew in a deep breath and wiped her tears before slowly and softly stating "I came down to the downstairs bathroom to change,just in case you came back,I could hear you. But then I felt like something or someone was watching and I looked into the window and There was a guy around our age..." Clare again took in a breath and let out before continuing "And he was watching me, and it scared me and I screamed and ran to the wash room,and then after I was scared so I got the knife and locked everything and that's what I was doing when you snuck up on me."

Eli looked at her. then hugged her close to him before pulling back and asking "Are you sure it wasn't your mind playing tricks," Clare shook her head no and said "I'm sure it wasn't I saw him and now I am scared. He had a buzz cut and gray eyes freaky fucking scary gray eyes!" Eli grabbed her and pulled her against her since she was getting upset again. "Oh sweet baby girl I believe you." he whispered to her. He then asked Clare for her Cell. He then phoned his parents and explained and asked if She could stay with them tomorrow while he was at a early college class then he called his boss and asked for a day shift.

Eli then suggested that the two of them go to their own rooms to sleep. Clare on the other hand started begging for him to Stay in her room it least after she was asleep. At first Eli was saying no but as he watched her start to cry and carry on he couldn't say no. He then got her down off the counter and held her close as they went up the stairs.

A/N: That is the end of chapter 2,I will try to update again in a few days. Thank you to setsailforthegoldensea and NamilovesDegrassi98 for the reviews.


	3. When questioned with no answers

**I do not own Degrassi if I ever did I would so figure out how to clone people and then clone Eli for all the Fangirls...Thank you to all my reviewers :) Happy Reading.**

As soon they got to Clare's room,Eli went to where he was supposed to sleep and changed into  
his black thin pajama pants. He then dropped the rest of his things on the floor next to the bed ,He then went to the bed and turned the thin blankets down for when He returned. He then walked back down the hall to her room. Clare had dressed quickly in a pink tank-top and pink and white pajama shorts and a thin summery white robe,and was already in her bed by the time Eli walked in and leaned against her door way. " Are you alright, Clare" asked Eli. Clare turned so she was face him. "I'm just trying to understand this all , I want to believe I didn't She the guy but I know I did, then I almost stabbed you, I am..." Eli cut her off well walking to her and bending to her level. "Blue eyes , had you not been through what you have been tonight, I would have wanted an apology, But in all honesty, you were scared,I understand... and I'm sorry for scaring you." He replied kissing her. Getting up and going to the other side of the bed. At first he was gonna lay over her blankets,but when he got to the side she had already pulled them down and some what off herself when she did . He then got into her bed and pulled her to him before covering both of them up again, "Remember Clare,once asleep I gotta go to Darcy's room." Eli finish and kissed her head. Clare looked at him "But I'm not tired,Let's do something." She exclaimed and pulled him to her and started kissing him.

Awhile after kissing Clare let go of Eli and his lips. "How about we go down to get the cookies,chips and a movie." asked Clare. Eli then sat up with her doing the same. They walked out the door and down to the kitchen where He grabbed "The Vow", Eli would of grabbed the other one but after what happened tonight he thought better of it. Clare went and looked in the bags, grabbing two different flavors of Pringle's , the double stuffed Oreos and a 6 pack of sweeten ice tea ,she then placed them all in one bag and turned to Eli. "Ready to go upstairs again?" Clare asked. Eli nodded,grabbed her hand and they went back to her room.

Once in her room,Clare took the Pringle's, cookies,and tea and set them on the stand next to her bed. She then sat down while Eli went and put in the movie and grabbed the remote from her soon as he turned around,Clare's phone went off,So he took it out of his pocket and saw a text from his boss. It stated "Sorry Eli no can do. Emma asked for the night off cause our son is sick,and Peter called, he took off to go see Darcy and day shift has enough workers,So I'm gonna need you tomorrow night man-Spin." Eli sent a quick "ok." He then took the few steps to her bed and sat down next then pulled her into his lap and covered them both. Before he started the movie he decided he wanted to talk to Clare. "Hey Clare, can we talk for a few." Clare looked at him "How about we just watch the movie?" she said seeing as she knew he wanted to talk about some bad news. Eli shook his head "No I want to talk.I want your comments on something because it has to do with you." He sighed. Clare let out a breath and looked at him.

He started "Well Since you saw that guy and all,I filled my parents and Adam in on everything as you heard. I also asked Spin for the night off tomorrow and if I could work the day shift." before he could finish Clare spoke. "You ass! Elijah! CeeCee may tell my mom ,Oh god now I'll never be allowed by myself! and Alli probably now knows cause as much as I love Adam,He keeps nothing from her." She was now off his lap and her bed, pacing. Eli looked at her and scooted to the end of her bed. He grabbed her arm to get her to stop and when she did,She wouldn't look at him. He then stood,and put his hand under her chin and gently made her look at him. He started talking. "Clare,Chill! I told them so you could go stay and talk about it well I go to my college class and so your out of here." Clare turned away from him and started to pace again ,She was getting angry,She looked right at him . "I am not a child!, I don't need to be watched! I can take of myself! I'm not Julia! I'm not going to go kill myself because you or someone else are not there for me, I am not needy like she was! I am not weak like she was! I am ... fine... it was just my mind playing tricks on me! " She yelled. Eli watched her,his own anger rising with every word she spoke. "You don't know if it was! and I know all that! Don't bring Julia into this Clare! I just want to know your safe! For my peace of mind I just want you at my house! Ok! " Eli said with venom in his gave him a dirty look "No! It is not Ok! Your making me feel like I am Julia I am not Julia!" Clare exclaimed. "Can you stop being such a bitch for a minute!" Eli declared,once it was out he fully regretted it when her face fell from showing any emotion and she walked out of her room,She went into the bathroom and Eli heard a loud bang and a click stating that She had slammed the door and locked herself in the bathroom.  
~~

Clare finally came back into her room a good twenty minutes later. She looked at him then looked away. "How about we just lay down, I'm tired ,I want to sleep and I don't feel like talking. Good night." Eli noticed her eyes and face were red and she looked like she had cried. "Clare" he called . "I said I didn't want to talk." She said sadly. Eli went to her. "I'm sorry!" He declared. She just got under the covers and turned on her side. Eli sighed, and walked out of her room and down the hall to Darcy's. He figured she'd come to him when she was ready.

Eli then laid on his back ,and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh as he thought of their fight. He truly loved Clare, but She could be as stubborn as they came! He felt horrible for calling her a name even when he was truly angry at her when they fought before he never called her a bitch. He didn't even mean to,she just got to him. He had a feeling that she really saw the guy and it chilled him to the bone, to know that he couldn't always protect her, but he felt that's what you do when you love someone like he did Clare. You love them,grow with them, learn with them and from them, You protect each other,be there for one another. Just as he these thoughts go from his mind, he felt the bed shift and something heavy come on to his chest. He knew instantly who it was just by the smell alone. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Clare with her head on his chest looking at him. "I'm sorry too, I am so sorry." She spoke sincerely. "All is forgiven Clare,and I so sorry ,I didn't mean what I said." He softly said.  
He then leaned up a little and kissed her then her forehead. They both laid back down. Clare snuggled into Eli and his embrace ,closing her eyes, she faintly heard him said "I love you." She tried to say it back but it came out mumbled, before she fell much later Eli fell asleep too.

Clare awoke suddenly,from the dream she had. The guy ,with those cold scary,grey freaky looking eyes had invade her dreams. She was dreaming of Eli when he invaded them. He had shot Eli. He then advanced towards her,pinned her down. Told her if she so much as made a peep he would take her life . He then ripped her shorts off,then her underwear. He went to take off his pants when she had woken herself to catch her breath She looked to the side, of her and saw an alarm clock that read 2 am. For the next hour Clare tried to fall back to sleep, but every noise made her eyes open right back up. Finally She had it, she slowly,trying not to wake Eli,got out of the bed and went down stairs to watch some tv.

Eli woke up ,due to feeling the warmth he had felt while sleeping not there anymore. At first he was a little confused on where he was. But soon last nights events came tumbling back into his mind. Eli turned over to cuddle Clare, but She was gone. Eli jumped out of the bed, and went to find checking her room, her mom's and Glen's room and the bathroom ,He descended the stairs 2 at a time. He saw Clare sitting in one of the chairs,starting at the tv. He cleared his throat ,when he did Clare just about fell out of her chair. He apologized and went over and pulled her up before,laying on her couch and pulling her with him. He then got the blanket from over the couch covered them up . "Whatcha doing down here." He said in a sleepy voice. Clare told him her dream while he ran his hand through her hair. He kiss her on her head. "I promise that will not happen, relax and watch tv." He replied. She did as told and soon heard his soft snores. She didn't sleep any more that night.

Eli got up around 9, to find Clare in the kitchen,cooking eyes and bacon. He made sure she saw him before he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her temple. After He whispered into her ear "Good Morning beautiful!" Causing her to smile. She turned the bacon and turned off the eggs since they were done, then turned and gave him a kiss, before replying with "Good Morning to you too Elijah." He smiled and kissed her as she hummed finally finished the bacon, She then put some eggs and bacon on two plates and poured some juice. They each took a plate and drink and sat down at the table.

Around 10 they were done eating,they then went and changing they met up, locked Clare's door and went to Eli's house. When they walked in Clare was pulled into a hug by CeeCee "Oh Clare I was worried,Are you ok? Do you want something to eat? Do you want to sleep? If you do, you can sleep in Eli's bed." CeeCee questioned quickly. Eli rolled his eyes and Clare giggled. "I'm fine Mom and no thank you,really I am fine,I am not sleepy.I just ate before coming here" CeeCee finally let her go and went to the living-room Clare took a breath and let it out slowly. Eli smiled at her. "I better go head to my class, Take CeeCee up on the offer to use my bed,Beautiful you need some sleep. I love you." He spoke before giving her a quick peck and went out the door.

Clare went into the living room. "Hey Mom,Are Adam or Cora awake." Clare asked,CeeCee turned and smiled. Clare had called her Mom a year after becoming friends with Adam and dating Eli. It made her heart warm when she called her mom. CeeCee then spoke "Adam left around 9 am to go see Alli,but Cora is somewhere around here." Clare said thank you before going to find Cora.

She found Cora in her room brushing her blonde hair,when Cora saw Clare from her mirror's reflection She screamed. "Clara-belle!, Omgosh! Mom told me about last night! Girl, are you ok!" Clare smiled. Cora was nothing like Eli or Adam. They were kinda dark sometimes and they were gross and well as Alli said once the true vision of crazy. Cora was bubbly,and always so perky,The opposite of her brothers. Being perky was something that would normally bug Clare, but Cora never did. "Your brother helped me so I am good" Clare said with a sickly sweet tone. Cora made a face which screamed "Gross!". She then Spoke "I so totally didn't mean it like that Girl." Clare look at her shocked, "Nor did I Cor!I just meant he made me feel a little safer is all Eli and I want to wait. Remember!. " she answered back. After that the girls chit-chat for a bit before Clare excused herself and went to Eli's room. After telling Cora, about last night she felt like being alone.

She soon heard a knock on the door. She went and opened the door to find Eli. "Why knock on your own door,You Dork?" She joked. "Just in case you were naked" came a snarky remark from Eli. "Har Har, aren't we a little smart-ass ..Not...Gonna...happen...Sweetheart" spoke Clare before she smacked him in the chest. Eli smiled before puling her into his arms and giving her a very heated kiss. The kiss soon turned into a french kiss. Cora walked by "Awwwww Guys! Close the door!... No-one wants to see you two suck-face "She moaned. Eli looked at her with an annoyed expression and said "You looked,and keep it up Cor ,and I'll tell Joe all about your crush on him." Cora looked at him "I'll tell Clare where you keep your playboys if you do that." She countered. Clare looked at them both before shocking them "Oh those are in the left drawer,3 rd one down, in his dresser." she smiled because both of their mouths dropped. She spoke again "Yeah I know Cora! Also, Elijah don't forget Adam is my best friend and when you two fight, He tells me everything. " Cora ran at this point.

Eli on the other hand stumbled out "Whhat yaa mean Evvverything?" Clare smiled and leaned towards him before whispering. "Well let's see. You prefer to jerk off to an image of me naked in the head, that when you do your calling my name, where your playboy mags are, where you hide your most embarrassing baby pictures, and I've seen them. The one of you butt naked crying on the toilet is just adorable. Oh yeah, and that you sometimes still sleep with, what was that name again...oh yes "Mere" Your teddy bear." Eli was speechless and Clare was laughing. She then evilly said while leaning in to kiss him "Not as tought as you want me to think you are,are you sweetie." Just before her lips were to meet his ,she pulled away and started skipping away. She was just near is door when he grabbed her. "OHHH no you don't Clarebear, pay back time!" He yelled he then started tickling her. About ten minutes later she was yelling for mercy. "I'll only stop if you give me a kiss." His hands at her sides if she wouldn't he could tickle her again, but she leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss.

A few hours later after dinner,Eli went to work. Clare was sitting on the Goldsworthy's counter, talking with Cora,when Bullfrog walked in. "Your still here Clarabelle!,Good to see you again missed ya last doing ok. Is my boy keeping you safe."Clare nodded and Bullfrog ruffled her hair before grabbing his plate,heating it and going to the living-room.

Just after Bullfrog walked out Adam came in . He gave her a hug and asked "Are you sure you saw a guy maybe it was your imagination ." before he could finish Clare answered... "Yeah I am sure" with tears in her eyes "Ads, I was so scared" Adam motioned for her to come to him and pulled her into a hug. "Do you wanna stay here with us tonight?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Well I can't stay with you, and Eli is working and would skin me alive if I didn't do my duty as your Bestie but , Alli wants to go on a date,Wait! Cor can, can't you Cor." Cora smiled "Yup! Let's go Clarabelle!"

After the Girls got Cora packed it was dark,and they were given a ride over to Clare's by CeeCee. "Be safe you two call if anything happens Ok " CeeCee said. CeeCee waited for the girls to get in before pulling out and diving just down the road into her own drive way. Clare and Cora then went to upstairs and put Cora's things into Clare's room. Clare called her mom and said nothing about last night and a few minutes later hung up with her mom.

About an hour later, The Girls were watching a movie when Clare's cell rang , It was Eli, after He found out Clare was back home,because He saw and questioned Adam. He had called check on her and she told him they were fine they talked until he had to go due to, The Dot being busy. She returned her attention back to the movie. She was just getting back into it again when they heard a male voice start singing loudly,and in a very deep ,hard voice "One...Two...I'm stalking you...Three ...Four... I'm here for you...Five ...Six...Better lock your doooor...7...8...Don't think your safe...9...10...I'll See you again." After that The lights went out and both girls screamed.

**A/N:Enjoy!... Yes I made Adam Eli's brother,He is Clare's age, in her grade ,no he's not a F2M transgender, and he is dating Alli. (Alli will be in later chapters most likely stating in chapter 5). I also gave them a little sister as you have noticed and she is 14 ...She plays an important part as you have seen somewhat already ,also since I just realized I didn't put this in and I should have. Clare's family lives out in the country around a wooded area same as Eli they live a couple of house down from one Julia reference~ she was about to become Eli's girlfriend when she killed herself,also was his best friend since preschool and she felt he wasn't there for her nor his family ...the rest will be explained in a later chapter.**


End file.
